The present invention relates to an optical system, a stereoscopic imaging device, and an endoscope.
There is conventionally disclosed a method for stereoscopic vision, in which two images having different parallaxes are formed on substantially the same plane and then imaged (see JP 08-122665A, Japanese Patent No. 4,248,771, Japanese Patent No. 4,093,503 and JP 2001-147382A).